Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor device and method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor device having transistor comprising oxide semiconductor layer and method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device with transistors formed using semiconductor thin films has been known. Attention has been focused on a technique for forming transistors using semiconductor thin films over a substrate having an insulating surface. The transistor has been widely used for semiconductor electronic devices such as integrated circuits (ICs) and display devices. Typically, a silicon-based semiconductor material is commonly known as a material for a semiconductor thin film of the transistor. An oxide semiconductor which is another material applicable to the transistor also attracts attention.
For the semiconductor device with transistors using the oxide semiconductor film, the layers laminated on the oxide semiconductor film should be reliable and resisted to the entry of the impurities. For example, if hydrogen penetrates into the layers such as oxide semiconductor film (comprising a channel region), it would cause undesirable effect on the electrical characteristics of the device, such as generation of the leakage current. Accordingly, it is desired to construct a reliable structure for a semiconductor device having transistor comprising oxide semiconductor layer to improve the electrical performance of the semiconductor device as well as prolongs the lifetimes of the products in the application.